Japanese Idol
by Silver Ivy
Summary: When American Idol comes to Japan, Kagome is entered by her best friends but what will happen when feelings occur between her and one of the judges? SESSKAG
1. Chapter 1

Japanese Idol

All Kagome Higurashi had been seeing for the past three months were commercials for Japanese Idol, a new singing contest designed to select the best singer in Japan and give him or her a million dollar contract.

Boring.

Of course that was all her friends at school were talking about as well, Idol this and Idol that. Jeez, what the hell was the big deal with it? Oh, yes, the judges.

There were supposed to be three judges on the panel that would decide the first few rounds who would go on and who would not.

The one ALL of the girls were drooling over was Sesshomaru Tashio, multi-billion dollar record company owner at age 22. Of course they were also drooling over his brother Inu-yasha Tashio, who was a hit talent finder at age 18, and a millionaire. Of course there had to be at least one female on the panel, so all the guys got to drool over Sango Hirokotsu, million dollar singing and dancing sensation.

Yawn.

Kagome just couldn't see the appeal in any of this. What was the point in going up in front of people who would just shoot you down the first chance they got? Not to mention all of the pressure that would fall on you if you actually managed to get past the first round. No thank you, not for her.

Much to her disappointment, while Kagome was brooding, her three friends come up to her with a huge surprise in store for her. Kagome was snapped out of her daydream thanks to a shrilly scream of Eri, Yumi, and Shippo screaming, " We entered you!"

"What the hell are you guys talking about?"

"You know that you are the top singer in chorus, as well as the whole school district, right?"

"Yes, but what the hell is your point?" Kagome asked a vein beginning to pop on her forehead.

Shippo, unable to hold it in anymore burst out, "We entered you in Japanese Idol! Isn't that great Kagome?"

As soon as those fateful words left Shippo's mouth, Kagome's peaceful aura began to burn and kill everything around her, she was so furious.

"You guys did WHAT?" She screeched.

"We figured you are such an awesome singer you could become known as the best in Japan!" Yumi said happily, hoping that Kagome wouldn't kill them for this one.

"Hadn't you guys been listening to me at ALL? I hate the idea of going up in front of people and singing, like I have been telling you since the commercials for Japanese Idol came out.

"Ummm yes, but we decided it was for your own good." Eri said edging around Kagome trying to calm her down.

"Get me out of this contest now!" Kagome screamed drawing everyone's attention.

"Sorry, it's a bit late now." Shippo said scratching his head sheepishly.

"What the hell do you mean, a bit late now?" Kagome said beginning to choke Shippo and she took out her anger on her friend.

"Well, once you're entered you are stuck, there is no taking back your entry."

"GREAT! Thanks for this, if I end embarrassing myself on national T.V. I will personally kill you all, understand that?" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, but then she seemed to lose all of her energy as a new thought came over her, dropping poor Shippo to the ground.

"Kags? What's up now?" Yumi asked cautiously.

"I just realized, what about Mom, Grandpa, and Souta? How are they going to take this? What will they do?"

"No problem. We checked with them before you entered you in the contest." Shippo said once he could breathe again.

This only served to get Kagome angry again, " You mean my entire family was in on this as well as my best friends in the world, and no one bothered to consider how I might fell about all this?"

"Damn it Kags, it's for your own good, you know it, and we know it, it's just we acted on the opportunity." Eri said, tired with Kagome getting on their cases like this, even if they did deserve it.

" Yes but, but, oh screw it."

Eri, Yumi and Shippo began to do their happy dance spinning around and yelling at their happiness that Kagome was going to go through with the contest, and that she hadn't killed them because of it.

"Question, when is the audition, and where is it?" Kagome asked hoping for a month to prepare for the hell she was going to have to go through.

"Hehe, funny you ask that Kags, you see um… they come to Tokyo on Thursday." Shippo said edging away from Kagome before she could figure it out.

"Thursday, hmmm…okay. WAIT A FUCKING MINUTE! THURSDAY? That's in two days!"

"Oh, yes it is, funny we didn't realize that." Eri said joining Shippo in edging away from the now pissed off Kagome.

"So you guys give me two days to get an outfit together and a song memorized and perfect, that's what you're telling me."

"Yes!" Shippo chirped once her realized that she probably wouldn't kill them.

'And because we know that you really must be angry with us we decided that we would buy the outfit that you want to wear to auditions, as an apology of sorts." Yumi said hoping that Kagome would stop being so scary.

"Really! You guys will buy me an outfit?" Kagome asked hoping she had understood them correctly.

"Yep!"

"All right then, let's go to the mall and buy me one sexy outfit, but wait what song cane I sing, cause the song has to fit with the outfit, right?"

"Bloody hell, woman, don't get so worked up, we already chose a song that would show off your superb vocal range.' Shippo said while thanking god that he was a guy, and didn't have mood swings like women do.

"What song do I have to sing?" Kagome asked cautiously.

" Everybody's Fool, by Evanescence, happy now?" Eri asked.

"I suppose so," Kagome grumbled under breath.

"Good, here are the lyrics, memorize them and add you own personal Higurashi touch to the song, while we go out and get your outfit." Shippo said whipping out a giant envelope and thrusting it at her, courtesy of one of his numerous pockets in his baggy cargo pants that he loved.

"Wait a damn minute, you guys are picking out my outfit?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, and you had better stop standing there and start practicing that song, we will come over to your house later tonight to give you your outfit, and to hear your performance, okay?" Yumi asked hesitantly.

"All right, see you guys later, I suppose." Kagome said as her three friends run out of her sight, ecstatic that they had managed to get Kagome into their harebrained scheme.

Once Kagome arrived at the Higurashi Shrine, she said her usual greetings to her family and headed straight for her bedroom.

For Kagome, her bedroom was a safe haven for her because last year for her birthday, her mother told her to design her bedroom the way she wanted it. On her birthday when Kagome came back from school, there it was, her dream bedroom.

The walls were painted periwinkle blue, and she had a papasian chair with a matching footstool, that had black cushions (the chairs with wooden frames and the huge cushions), three bookcases, a huge bed with a beautiful iron wrought frame, and black/gray/and white sheets with spirals, along with two dressers, as a desk with a computer for her own personal usage. In addition to that there was a phone in the corner of her room, and five CD changer, and a recording unit, so she could record her singing and listen to it, so she could improve.

Kagome plopped down on her comfy bed and opened the envelope that Shippo had sent her in amazement.

'Jeez Shippo really did his homework this time' Kagome thought as she pulled out the lyrics to Everybody's Fool, the notes, a CD of the song so she could hear it sang first before she tried to sing it, as well as several key variations if she chose to use them.

She walked over to her CD player and put the CD into one of the empty slots and pressed play and collapsed into her papasian chair as the lyrics, the notes, the whole song commanded her attention.

_**Perfect by Nature**_

_**Icons of self-indulgence**_

_**Just what we all need**_

_**More lies about a world**_

**That never was and never will be**

_**Have you no shame don't you see me**_

_**You know you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Look here she comes now**_

_**Bow down and stare in wonder**_

_**Oh, how we love you**_

_**No flaws where you're pretending **_

_**But now I know she never was and never will be**_

_**If you don't know how you've betrayed me**_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**Without the mask**_

_**Where will you hide?**_

_**Can't find yourself lost in your lies**_

_**I know the truth and now **_

_**I know who you are**_

_**And I don't love you anymore**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You don't know how you've betrayed me **_

_**And somehow you've got everybody fooled**_

_**It never was and never will be**_

_**You're not real and you can't see me**_

_**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

As the last notes in the song faded away Kagome took in a deep breath, not realizing that she had been holding her breath the entire time the song was playing.

'I guess, maybe, just maybe singing in Japanese Idol, might not be such a bad thing after all.' Kagome thought as she set to memorizing the lyrics to Everybody's Fool.

Please Review, I have never done a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing before, so feedback would be nice.

Silver Ivy


	2. Chapter 2

Japanese Idol

Reviewer thanks are at the bottom

AN: I got over 140 hits THANK YOU  
BUT I ONLY GOT20 REVIEWS  
WHY!  
Flames are accepted, just leave your name, don't do it anonymously.

MORE YOU REVIEWFASTER I UPDATE

Chapter two

SMACK. The sound of Sango's hand making contact with Miroku's cheek because his hand once again wandered far too close to her ass for her taste.

"Serves you right Houshi, I mean jeez, not even I get slapped by women as often as you do and that's saying something." Inu-yasha said while rolling on the ground laughing his ass off at Sango and Miroku's antics.

In the corner of the room there was a tall, slender man, with low ponytail that was held by a blood red ribbon. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and to match his ribbon a blood red muscle t-shirt. He pointedly ignored the other three in the room and concentrated on the hell he was going to have to put up with for the next three months.

"FLUFFY! Whatcha doing?" Inu-yasha asked knowing this would get him pulverized, but he would do anything in order to snap his elder brother out of his.

"What did you call me half-breed?" Sesshomaru growled softly while getting his dagger ready to slit his younger brother's throat.

"I was only kidding, I was trying to get you to snap out of your shitty mood Sess, I do worry about you, ya know?"

"I don't require babysitting Inu-yasha."

"I never said you did, I was just trying to help you, damn what the hell is your problem?"

"Kagura"

"Did you two break up?"

"She broke up with me to sleep with Naraku."

When they heard this Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha grew concerned and crowded around Sesshomaru trying to console him, telling him how much better he was without the whore.

"Besides you never know Sess, you might just find your soul mate judging this contest." Miroku said, not knowing how true his words would become.

In Tokyo

Kagome's friends decided to stop by her house two days before the auditions occurred, to hear her sing, and to give her the outfit she was going to wear at the auditions.

"Do think you think that Kagome will be okay with what we chose for her?" Eri asked nervously remembering Kagome's wrath from previous occasions.

"I don't know but either was she really doesn't have much of a choice now does she?" Yumi giggled while hoping like hell Kagome was all right with everything.

Shippo just shook his head in amusement, he was sure Kagome would like what they had chosen for her to wear, if not, oh well what difference would it make?

Ding Dong

"Hello guys, what are you don't here?" Kagome asked nervously at the sight of her three friends at the front door.

"Well, we wanted to hear your song and we need you to try on your outfit." Yumi said smirking.

"And we are leaving tomorrow for the auditions." Eri chirped.

"Why the hell are we leaving a whole day early?" Kagome asked.

"Because there is a huge line to be auditioned, and unless you want to be there for hours, then you have to get there early." Shippo said playing his Gameboy Advance SP that had appeared out of his bottomless pockets.

"Fine, come in." was all that Kagome had a chance to say before they all rushed into her house and Eri and Yumi dragged he into her bedroom to make her change into her outfit, so they could see it if fit properly.

Ten minutes later Kagome emerged, from her bedroom, stunning Shippo and her brother Souta who was walking past in the hallway.

Kagome's outfit consisted of a pair of tight black jeans with silver dragon embroidered up the sides that clung perfectly to her legs and ass showing off her perfect body, and a tight blood red tank top that hugged her curves beautifully.

Her makeup was plain and simple with some brown eye shadow and mascara, and some dark red lipstick.

"Damn Kagome, looking nice!" Shippo said grinning happily that she couldn't be too upset with them, after all now she looked like a goddess.

"Thanks guys, you really mean a lot to me, and you are coming with me tomorrow for the auditions, right?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Of course we are!" They all chirped happily.

"Thanks guys, well, shall we rehearse?"

And with that the four of them ran off to practice.

The next day, the four of them took a bus to Tokyopop Studios where the auditions were and they were all amazed to see that there were already several hundred people ahead of them in line. Kagome was very matter-of-fact about it and set up their tents and prepared for the long wait.

Eri, Yumi, and Shippo just stared around in amazement, they had known it would be a big event, they just hadn't though tit would be this big, and that there would be such a strange group of people gathered there.

There were your typical prima donnas that were covered in feather boas and glittery crap. There were rappers with their ridiculously long gold chains, office staff wearing business suits, people with pocket protectors and pants about six inches too short, and goths with their mohawks and long baggy black pants covered in chains. As well as every other type of person you could imagine.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't care less about everyone else, hell she didn't even know that there were people next to her, as soon as she had set up the tents, she fell asleep, and waking her would mean your death, so everyone was content to just let her sleep until tomorrow.

Finally dawn came to the thousands of people camped outside of Tokyopop Studios as audition day officially began when the limousine pulled up on the road, and four people exited out of the limo, each flanked by several bodyguards.

Kagome had no clue about who was who, but that wasn't a problem as the rest of the people auditioning did and were screaming out their names as soon as they saw the celebrities.

The first one out of the limousine was a very toned man with dark brown hair that was pulled into a ponytail that ended at the nape of his neck. He had two earrings in his left ear and one in his right ear. He wore a tight black t-shirt and a dark purple leather jacket over that and a pair of baggy black pants. As soon as the fans saw him they all screamed, "MIROKU! WE LOVE YOU! LET US BEAR YOUR CHILDREN!"

The second one out of the limo was a slender female with long brown hair that was pulled into a high ponytail thanks to a pink barrette. She wore a short denim skirt and a magenta tank top, along with silver hoop earrings, and a small necklace that had a diamond suspended in the hollow of her neck. All the men started screaming, "SANGO, I WANT TO DATE YOU, WE LOVE YOU!"

The third one out of the limo was a young man with silver hair that he let fall loose around his shoulders, he wore dark blue jeans, and a red Aeropostle t-shirt that shoed of his excellent abs to perfection, he also wore a strange necklace made of fangs and beads. To top it off were his ears. Everyone loved his dog-ears that were on top of his head.

"The fans immediately started yelling, "INU-YASHA! WE LOVE YOU, PLEASE DATE US!"

The final person out of the limo was a tall, slender man with long, silky, silver hair pulled into a low ponytail that was held by a blood red ribbon. He wore a pair of tight black jeans and to match his ribbon a blood red muscle t-shirt. Every female in the area started yelling like crazy, "SESSHOMARU! WE LOVE YOU, DATE US PLEASE, WE NEED YOU!"

After all of the screaming was over, Kagome went into line to receive her number from the guard that was handing them out, hoping that she wasn't going to have to stay in this hellhole too much longer.

She was number 9512.

"And here we are live at Tokyopop Studios along with thousands of young hopefully talented people just dying for the chance to become the next Japanese Idol! I'm Miroku Houshi and I will be your host for this entire competition, and now lets go talk to some of the people here to audition."

"Hello miss, what is your name?" Miroku asked as he cornered Kagome into talking for him.

"Fine, thanks"

"Are you nervous about appearing in front of the judges?"

"Not at all"

"Why not now, I would think you would be petrified?"

"Nope, my friends entered me in this against my will, so if I don't make it, I won't be heartbroken or anything."

Miroku just stared at the raven-haired beauty in front of him in shock and quickly moved away.

Meanwhile:

"Next!"

"What's your name Hun?" Sango asked politely

"Koga, the next Japanese Idol"

"Fine, what are you going to sing for us?"

"I'm Not Okay" by my Chemical Romance.

_**Well if you wanted honesty  
**__**That's all you had to say  
**__**I never want to let you down  
**__**Or have you go  
**__**It's better off this way  
**__**For all the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
**__**Remember when you broke your foot  
**__**From jumping out the second floor  
I'm not okay**_  
_**I'm not okay  
**__**I'm not okay  
**__**You wear me out  
**__**What will it take to show youthat  
It's not the life it seems?  
**__**I told you time and time again  
**__**You sing the words  
But still don't know what it means  
**__**To be a joking look**_

"Thank you Koga" Sango said putting a hand up in front of her, "I say you should go to Hokkaido."

"I don't feel that you should go, sorry Koga, your good, but not good enough." Inu-yasha said happily, leaving Koga's fate up to Sesshomaru.

"No, absolutely not."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I have heard better singing on street corners, now get out of my sight." Sesshomaru snapped irritably, after having to listen to 9511 auditions, most of them crappy.

"Next!"

A tall raven-haired girl walking in wearing a pair of tight black jeans with silver dragon embroidered up the side and a tight blood red tank top caused all of the judges to sit a little higher up in their chairs, something about her mere presence commanded their attention.

"All right what's your name sweetie?" Sango asked.

"I am Kagome Higurashi."

CLIFFY!

REVIEW PLEASE

I WANT 20 MORE REVIEWS BEFOE I UPDATE

Silver ivy

Thank you all my reviewers!

Punkgoddess –Thank you for being my first reviewer on this story!  
TheSapphireMaiden  
Fae Black – Thank you for telling me that Evanescence was overused, but that song will play a part later on  
Yaoi Lover  
Inu-baby  
Kira the Mizu Ryuu  
Moosegirl13  
An-idiot-named-Kagome  
Inuyahlur1324166  
Kjinyyahsa  
Ruby of the Black Blood  
Darkmage6  
SammuriKitty  
Sweet-single  
ShadowDragonBaby  
Dagorwen of Itilien  
Anonymous  
Kari Mezumaru  
Ebony-Bloodz-Angel...Ms. Ippolito teches at Thayer J. Hill Middle School


	3. Chapter 3

Japanese Idol

THANK YOU FOR THE MANY REVIEWS  
SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER!  
BUT IT CERTAINLY INCREASED MY REVIEWS!  
MAYBE ALL MY CHAPPIES SHOULD HAVE CLIFFHANGERS?

LAST TIME:

A tall raven-haired girl walking in wearing a pair of tight black jeans with silver dragon embroidered up the side and a tight blood red tank top caused all of the judges to sit a little higher up in their chairs, something about her mere presence commanded their attention.

"All right what's your name sweetie?" Sango asked.

"I am Kagome Higurashi."

CHAPTER 3

"Nice to meet you Kagome, what are you going to sing for us today?" Sango asked sincerely hoping that it wouldn't be anything like Brittany Spears, or Jennifer Lopez.

"Everybody's Fool, by Evanescence, is that alright?" Kagome asked smirking, not really caring if it was okay or not.

"Sure, whenever you're ready Kagome." Inu-yasha said taking another swig of his Coke that he had spiked with vodka, in an attempt to make him pass out so he wouldn't have to listen to anymore auditions, when a pure, clear voice broke through his thoughts, and made him pay attention to the young woman singing in front of him.

_**Perfect by Nature  
**__**Icons of self-indulgence  
**__**Just what we all need  
**__**More lies about a world  
**__**Have you no shame don't you see me  
**__**You know you've got everybody fooled  
**__**Look here she comes now  
**__**Bow down and stare in wonder  
**__**Oh, how we love you  
**__**No flaws where you're pretending  
**__**But now I know she never was and never will be  
**__**If you don't know how you've betrayed me  
**__**And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**__**Without the mask  
**__**Where will you hide?  
**__**Can't find yourself lost in your lies  
**__**I know the truth and now  
**__**I know who you are  
**__**And I don't love you anymore  
**__**It never was and never will be  
**__**You don't know how you've betrayed me  
**__**And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
**__**It never was and never will be  
**__**You're not real and you can't see me  
**__**And somehow now you're everybody's fool**_

As the echoes of the last note rang throughout the room, the judges were awed, especially Sesshomaru, because to him, that song described him perfectly with his mask of indifference about the world fooling everyone, even his brother, he felt that the woman in front of him had been singing directly to him, and no one else.

"Well, I want you to go to Hokkaido, damn girlfriend, that was awesome!" Sango said, thankful that there would be at least one person who had any **_real_** chance of winning this contest.

" I agree completely, I shall see you in Hokkaido, and in the future maybe you should act like you care what we think more." Sesshomaru said wondering if he would regret this later.

"Well, if Mr. Stick-up-the-ass think you should go, then so do I, enjoy Hokkaido wench." Inu-yasha said pouring more vodka into his Coke.

All three judges were shocked when Kagome started swearing under her breath.

"Didn't you want to get through to the next round?" Sesshomaru asked, curious at her reaction.

"Not really, my friends forced me into doing this contest, I didn't want to do this farce of a contest, sorry for wasting your time." And with that Kagome bowed and turned to leave.

"That's stupid."

"What was that?" Kagome said turning towards Sesshomaru, absolutely furious at the judge.

"They probably expected you to refuse the offer to go to the next round, so shouldn't you accept the offer and get them back? Because I believe you actually have enough talent to succeed in this contest." Sesshomaru said while inspecting his nails; much to Sango and Inu-yasha's shock that Mr. Ice himself had said something nice to someone.

"Jeez wench just go to Hokkaido already will ya?" Inu-yasha said half-plastered, while choosing to just drink the vodka instead of the coke and vodka mix

SMACK

Inu-yasha was clutching his cheek, which hurt like hell thanks to Kagome slapping it as hard as she could.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"For calling me a wench twice, my name is Kagome, learn it you imbecile." She said while turning to face Sesshomaru.

"I see your point, is there an information sheet for when I should be in Hokkaido?" She asked calmly.

"Yes it will be handed to you on your way out, good day to you."

"Thank you." And with that Kagome bowed and left the room.

"Why didn't the two of you do anything to stop her from slapping me?" Inu-yasha asked while pointing to his red, throbbing cheek.

"Because you deserved it you jackass, you should know better than to insult a woman, and you shouldn't have been drinking either, I'm taking away your vodka." Sango said throwing the flask of vodka out the window.

"For once I agree with you Ms. Hirokotsu, Inu-yasha you were an idiot, and I believe that we now need a break, I for one, am ravenous."

While eating his sushi, Sesshomaru pondered the mystery known as Kagome Higurashi.

'What was it about her that drew her to his attention so? Her voice? Her looks? Her personality? She was quite the puzzle, she managed to catch his attention, get the chance to go to Hokkaido and she was going to refuse.'

'And her song. There was no doubt that she had the voice of an angel, as corny as it sounded to him, he knew it was true. The fact that her song had made him feel like she was singing only about him and that the song she had sang was made for him, he knew that would be impossible, for another group had sung that song and written it, there was no reason for the torture he was placing on himself.'

'But then, why could he not get his thoughts away from her, her voice, her looks, everything about her?'

'How foolish', he thought, 'I've known the girl for ten minutes and already I can't stop thinking about her, I must stop this train of thought immediately, I don't wish to be hurt by anyone again, not after Kagura, I can't go through that again.'

And with that he got up and calmly walked back to the audition room, to continue crushing the dreams of thousands of people.

"And here she is folks, the woman who doesn't care how she does in this competition, tell me Ms. Higurashi, how did you fare going up against the brutal judges?" Miroku asked shoving the microphone into her face and cornering her so she couldn't escape.

"I made it to the next round, now leave me the hell alone you PERVERT!" Kagome said as she slapped Miroku to kingdom come for grabbing her ass again, and went to find her friends to tell them how her audition went, and of course to milk them for all they were worth in guilt money.

As soon as Eri and Yumi saw Kagome walking out from the auditions hallway they ran to her shrieking, " DID YOU MAKE IT!" With Shippo walking behind them eating a burrito from Taco Bell (which I don't own).

"Hey guys, sorry about the wait, I'm starved lunch time!" Kagome said as she stole Shippo's burrito and ate the whole thing in two bites.

"HELLO? AUDITIONS? DID YOU MAKE IT OR NOT?" Eri and Yumi shouted at their best friend.

"Ya, of course I made it, why wouldn't I have, so I have to go to Hokkaido next week, and apparently we are going to be separated into groups of four and singing, and they are going to send half of us home and them we get to the finals where there will be like 12 of us, or something like that, all questions answered? Good, I need like five more burritos I am starving!"

IDEAS ARE WELCOME  
AND 20 REVOEWS ARE WANTED!

Thank you all my loyal reviewers, you make me feel so loved!  
SammuriKitty  
Kira the Mizu Ryuu  
Eternity of Tears  
FongSaiYuk319  
Fluffy-sama  
Ruby Rose of the Black Blood  
Somebody  
Sesshi-Chan  
Monkey-gurl15  
Pyroangel7  
Kari Mezmaru  
Midnight 972  
Mizuiro Snow  
LK1L dumie TK  
DarkMage6  
Cherry Dragon  
Ninja-Wizard  
Dark Angel 179  
Natasha  
The black Demoness  
Fae Black  
Punkgoddess  
Kyoung  
Artic Wolf Demoness  
K.A.W.  
Chris  
Shadow Dragon Baby  
Chibi Horse Woman… Thank you for taking the time to go into detail as much as you did, though I am still not sure if that was a flame or not. Anyway, you think back jeans and a red tank top is punk? I do plan on using other genres of music as the story progresses though.  
Evil Toilet Paper  
Kitsune Thief  
Anonymous  
Mimiru  
Dark priestess of hell  
Kjinuyasha  
An- idiot-nicknamed-Kagome  
Taiyoukai Sesshomaru  
Lady of the West 15


	4. Chapter 4

THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!  
I LOVE YOU ALL!

Chapter 4

"Souta! Have you seen my brown cowboys boots? You know the one with the tassels that Hojo gave me when we dated?"

"Don't you remember Sis?" Souta yelled, amazed that his sister could have forgotten after what that bastard Hojo had done to her.

"Remember what?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"After he was arrested for what he did, you threw all the gifts he ever gave you into the dumpster."

At hearing Souta's words, all of the memories she had tried so hard to suppress came flooding back to Kagome. For Hojo had been her first and only boyfriend, the person that she had wanted the song dedicated too when she sang "Everybody's Fool" at the Japanese Idol auditions.

For three years they had dated, but it wasn't a very happy three years for Kagome. At first everything was like a dream come true, Hojo was attentive, caring, and always bringing her gifs, and asking her about her day, but after a few months he began to change, but it was a subtle change.

First he gradually stopped asking about her day, and then he stopped bringing her candy and flowers, as well as the herbal medicines he was famous for. Then he began hitting her.

At first it was just a pinch on the arm, and Kagome ignored it, thinking it was another way he showed affection, but then he began slapping her around for no reason, and when she asked him why he was hurting her his only response was, "You are a woman, I am superior to you, and as my woman you will do as I SAY!" And then he slapped her so hard that she fell backwards, and in the process broke her arm.

Hojo had taken her to the hospital and apologized like hell, bringing her chocolates and flowers that were out of seasons, he had had them specially imported from Europe just for her, so she forgave him thinking that it had been an accident, so she told everyone that she had fallen down the stairs.

But then Hojo started to punch her repeatedly while screaming at her that if she told anyone that he would kill her, but every time that it happened Hojo would apologize, give her beautiful gifts, and beg her not to tell anyone about it, and she would forgive him and this went on for two years, Kagome was always careful to make sure that all the bruises were concealed.

But just after their three year anniversary Kagome was beaten black and blue by Hojo, and Eri, Yumi and Shippo had come over to the house before she could conceal all of the bruises, when they questioned her about it, she said that on her way home from one of her dates she had been cornered by on of the many gangs in Tokyo.

Her friends didn't buy her pitiful excuse and when her next date with Hojo came around they followed them the entire time and saw Hojo begin to beat Kagome, Shippo used his cell phone to call the police, and they arrived on the scene two minutes later and took Hojo into custody.

As it turned out, Hojo had a criminal record for domestic violence, and was on parole, as a result was sent to jail for two years.

For the past few years Kagome had suppressed the memories about him, forgetting about him, but never dated again, regardless of who asked her out, she had turned down, geniuses, football and soccer stars, everyone.

"Don't worry about it, we can go to the mall and buy you another pair of boots, okay?" Souta said snapping Kagome out of her memories.

"Yes, thank Souta, that means more to me than you could ever know, how about we go to the mall in a half hour all right?"

"Sure"

As they were leaving the house a half hour later, Kagome and Souta were shocked by the amount of people on their front lawn screaming.

"CONGRADULATIONS KAGOME!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

"DATE US PLEASE!"

"What the hell is with all of the people on out front lawn Souta?" Kagome asked as she stared at the mob.

" Well, yours **_was _**one of the auditions that was televised, so the entire nation saw you perform." Souta answered worried about how his sister would react.

"All right then, we'll just have to run them over to get out of here then, okay?"

"Fun! Ten points for every girl, twenty point if you hit a boy and thirty of you hit a crazy person." Souta said.

"So thirty points for every person I run over, right?"

"Right"

MEANWHILE

Sesshomaru sat in an enormous leather armchair sipping a cup of green tea while pondering the person known as Kagome Higurashi. She was unlike any person he had ever known, she didn't swoon all over the sight of him, and she actually seemed to have half a brain, unlike some people he knew (Inu-yasha).

The most curious thing about her was that she was so beautiful but didn't seem to know it, and that song she had chosen…it bugged him. It described him perfectly but she couldn't have sung it for him, she didn't even know him, but then who had she sung it for?

And she didn't even care that she had made it to the next round, in fact she hadn't wanted to go through to the next round, that in itself puzzled him even more, who didn't want to be rich and famous?

And why was he so preoccupied with this woman, it wasn't as if he cared for the wench, Kagome he suddenly reminded himself, he certainly wasn't about to get slapped by her, so he had to remember her name, he convinced himself that was the only reason he was calling her by her proper name.

Either way, he was grateful that he had managed to convince her that she should go to Hokkaido; it would give him a better chance to observe her.

One week later Kagome, Shippo, Eri and Yumi boarded the airplane to Hokkaido while preparing themselves for a two-hour flight with a crappy movie, Brittany Spears anyone?

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Shippo? What is it?" Kagome asked worriedly, for she had rarely ever seen him this serious before.

"You realize that it has been tow years right?"

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"It has been two years since Hojo's arrest, he was set free earlier this month, and probably saw your audition on T.V. so just watch your back Kagome, and never go anywhere alone, otherwise he will probably try to find you and beat you or kill you this time."

"Thanks Shippo for reminding me about that, I had nearly forgotten about his release date." Kagome said beginning to think about what the hell she could do to prevent Hojo from ever finding her alone.

AT THE HOTEL

"You are the final fifty contestants, congratulations on making it this far, you are the select few that were selected based on your singing talent, but now it will take far more than that to get to the final rounds. You must show personality, and make whatever song you sing your own, don't just mimic the original singer of the song, you will not get far if you do, keep that in mind." Sesshomaru said while staring out at the crowd in front of him impassively.

"All right this is how it will work guys, you will be separated into groups of four and given a song to sing, it will be spilt into four parts, and you will have to have it memorized by your performance time which will be in 24 hours, understood?" Sango asked.

"Great the pervert, I mean Miroku will read of your team, remember, be creative, and if one person doesn't pull their own weight don't worry about it, you won't be graded on their performance just your own and your ability to work in a group." Sango said while walking off of the stage into the bar to have a margarita.

"All right then first group up then will be Kikyo Myona, Kagura Kuno, Sakura Kinomoto, and Kagome Higurashi, you song will be "Man! I feel like a Woman" by Shania Twain, and you are all in room 216."

After being told where to go Kagome left the main hall and found the three girls that she was supposed to perform with.

One of them was tall and had similar features to her, but her hair was straight, and she was very pale, but had the figure of a model, as was shown by her pink tank top, and flowing white skirt with a flower print on it.

One of them had long brown hair that was let down and she had bright green eyes and a huge smile on her face, she wore a yellow dress with ruffles on it, that looked like it was an antique, but somehow she managed to pull the look off.

The last one was a woman several inches taller than Kagome, and she was the very unusual looking with red, eyes and black hair that was held in place with a bronze feather hairclip. She wore a dark red v-neck t-shirt and a matching skirt as well as a silver necklace that had a feather pendant on it.

"Hello you must be Kagome, I am Kikyo," The woman that looked like her said then pointed to the others in turn, "The one in the ruffled dress is Sakura, and the woman in red is Kagura, so now shall we get to work?"

"Okay, what part of the song should we each sing and how are we going to dress, and do you want to choreograph the dance to the song?" Kagome asked as they all walked into their room.

"Well, I was wondering if you would take the beginning of the song then, Kagura could take over, since you two are the best singers, and then Kikyo and I can spilt the rest of the song up between us, sound all right to you guys?" Sakura asked politely.

"Sure, now how about the rest of the song……..."

MEANWHILE

"Why didn't you tell me that Kagura had made it to the second round, why the hell is she in the second round of this competition, and who let her get this far?" Sesshomaru asked Sango and Inu-yasha while desperately trying to calm himself down, so he didn't kill anyone.

"Remember that day when you called in sick with food poisoning?" Sango asked.

"Yes, we were holding auditions in Osaka I believe why?" Sesshomaru asked, his patience rapidly running out.

"Well she does sing really well, so we let her though?" Inu-yasha said while running out the room so Sesshomaru wouldn't kill him.

"HOW COULD YOU LET MY CHEATING EX-GIRLFRIEND INTO THIS COMPETITION?" Sesshomaru screamed at them before grabbing a bottle of gin and swigging it back in a desperate attempt to calm him down.

"Well, there isn't anything you can do about it now, so you will just have to put up with it for now and see what happens tomorrow when her group performs." Miroku said butting into the conversation.

"Fine, but make sure that her hotel room is nowhere near mine otherwise I will kill you all without a second thought." Sesshomaru said stalking out of the room to find more gin.

The next day Miroku was announcing everyone group before they went to perform in front of the judges, and was also interviewing them and when Kagome's group was up next he had a field day.

"Well, well if it isn't the woman who didn't want to even come to come to the competition. How are you doing Ms. Higurashi?" Miroku asked while trying to cop a feel.

"Fine, thanks now keep your hands to yourself before I am forced to castrate you Miroku." Kagome said while smiling and walking to the stage along with the rest of her group.

As soon as Sesshomaru saw Kagome walk onto the stage he immediately started to pay more attention to the stage, alas, then he happened to see Kagura, and he nearly snatched Inu-yasha's famous flask of vodka and gulped the entire thing back.

"Welcome ladies, what will you be singing for us today?" Sango asked as she jotted down notes on their outfits.

Kikyo was wearing a pink beaded shirt and blue jeans with a bright pink bandanna tying her hair back into a low ponytail.

Sakura was wearing a ruffled lilac shirt and a flowing white skirt that made her look like an angel, and a pair of woman's decorative cowboy boots tied the out fit together.

Kagura had decided to wear a black tank top under an open white blouse along with a pair of black jeans and high heals.

Because they were singing a country song Kagome had worn traditional cowboy boots, that were meant to be used on a farm, not decorative ones, tight blue jeans that showed off her figure to perfection, and a tight white blouse that accented her every curve, and along with a red bandanna she fit the role of a country artist perfectly.

"Man! I feel like a Woman, by Shania Twain." Kagome said as the lights dimmed and the opening music began.

Kagome walked forward as she began to sing:

**_Lets go girls_**  
_**Come on  
**__**I'm going out tonight  
**__**I'm feeling all right  
**__**Gonna let it all hang out**_

As Kagome sang that part of the song she ripped off the bottom part of her jeans which were secured by Velcro which had hidden her short shorts, and she ripped off the sleeves to her blouse as well as her bandanna creating a sexy country look which made Sesshomaru's and Inu-yasha's (as well as every male watching) eyes pop out, as she continued to sing.

_**Want to make some noise  
**__**Really raise my voice  
**__**Yeah I want to scream and shout  
**__**No inhibitions  
**__**Make no conditions  
**__**Get a little out of line  
**__**I ain't going to act politically correct  
**__**I only want to have a good time  
**__**The best thing about being a woman  
**__**Is the prerogative to have a little fun and  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy  
**__**Forget I'm a lady  
**__**Men's shirts  
**__**Shorts skirts  
**__**Oh, oh, oh really go wild  
**__**Yeah, doing it in style  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, get in the action  
**__**Feel the attraction  
**__**Color my hair  
**__**Do what I dare  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, I want to be free  
**__**Yeah to feel the way I feel  
**__**Man! I feel like a woman**_

During the interlude Kagura took center stage while Kagome sauntered to the back of the stage to join Sakura and Kikyo.

_**The girls need a break**_  
_**Tonight we're going to take  
**__**The chance to get out on the town  
**__**We don't need romance  
**__**We only want to dance  
**__**We're going to let out our hair hand down  
**__**The best thing about being a woman  
**__**Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
**__**Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy  
**__**Forget I'm a lady  
**__**Men's shirts  
Short Skirts  
**__**Oh,oh,oh, really go wild  
**__**Yeah dong it in style  
**__**Oh, oh, oh get in the action  
**__**Feel the attraction  
**__**Color my hair  
**__**Do what I dare  
**__**Oh, oh, oh I want to be free  
**__**Yeah to feel the way I feel  
**__**Man! I feel like a woman**_

Kagura joined Kagome in the back of the stage and Sakura and Kikyo walked up to sing the last chorus, since their voices were so perfectly matched.

_**The best thing about being a woman  
**__**Is the prerogative to have a little fun  
**__**Oh, oh, oh go totally crazy  
**__**Forget I'm a lady  
**__**Men's shirts  
Short Skirts  
**__**Oh, oh, oh, really go wild  
**__**Yeah dong it in style  
**__**Oh, oh, oh get in the action  
**__**Feel the attraction  
**__**Color my hair  
**__**Do what I dare  
**__**Oh, oh, oh I want to be free  
**__**Yeah to feel the way I feel  
**__**Man! I feel like a woman**_

After Sakura and Kikyo sang their section, they all went into center stage to sing the last few lines.

_**I get totally crazy  
**__**Can you feel it  
**__**Come, come, come on baby  
**__**I feel like a woman!**_

Everyone in the audience, the judges, and everyone who had come to the auditions with their friends burst into applause with Miroku commenting in the background, while the four singers anxiously awaited the judges commentary.

"On the whole I thought it was pretty good, Kagome you did an excellent job of making the song your own with your clothes, I think you will make a great performer someday soon, Kikyo and Sakura, you two didn't sing individually which is what we were hoping for, so I was a little disappointed in that aspect, but good job." Sango said clapping, while drinking her 7up.

" I agree with Sango, good job guys, you made the song your own, and I hope to see you all in the top 12." Inu-yasha said while he continued to get himself plastered thanks to his spiked 7up.

"I was sadly disappointed. Kikyo and Sakura were pitiful they completely copied Shania Twain, and you sang together because you knew that individually you had no chance whatsoever. Kagura you weren't much better you just stood there and sang. The only one in your group is the future Japanese Idol, Kagome Higurashi, in my opinion." Sesshomaru said taking a delicate sip from his cup of tea.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! I HAVE MORE TALENT IN MY PINKY THAN THAT TALENTLESS HACK!" Kikyo screamed at Sesshomaru.

"On the contrary, you had to team up with another half-wit to sound half way decent, while she sang, danced and performed like a professional would, and none of you did that, so don't expect to get past this round." Sesshomaru said as he had another sip of tea.

"Come back tomorrow morning at nine for the final posting of the final twelve singers." Sango said quickly hoping to prevent a fight.

That night no one slept well, the singers or their friends, they stayed up nearly all night waiting for the results to be posted in seven hours.

Finally it was morning and everyone's nerves were frayed.

At 8:50, one hundred people were crowded outside the auditorium where the list would be posted in ten minutes, some people were singing, others were biting their nails to try to release some of the stress on if they would get to go forward in the contest to become Japan's newest singing sensation.

Finally the doors opened up and it was a race to get to the list first.

Kagome was one of the first people there, and she began scanning for her name and……..

CLIFFHANGER!

20 REVIEW PLEASE!

GO SEE CHARLIE AND THE CHOCOLATE FACTORY!

FAVORITE QUOTE: "You can eat anything in this room, including me, but that's called cannibalism, and most of society, frowns upon it."

Thank you all of my lovely and loyal reviewers, I love you all!

Dagorwen of Ithilien  
L1Ldumie TK  
CyberIdol Mink  
Queen-of-the-Shadows…Thank you for telling me you switched SN's I would have thought one of my most loyal reviewers ever had deserted me!  
KitKat  
Ruby Rose of the Black Blood  
Kari Mezmaru…. Eri and Yumi are her real friends; I have the trading cards with their names on them!  
Midnight 972  
Lady of the West 15  
Mizuiro Snow  
Inuyasha 1324166  
Pyroangel7  
Eternity of Tears  
Midnight Raven  
Inu-babe 666  
DarkMage6  
Sesshomaru's Lover + Hater  
Demoness of the Black Wolves  
Sweet-Single  
Dark priestess of hell  
Iygurl  
Ninja-Wizard  
Natasha… I'm glad you feel so loved!  
Chibi Horsewoman…. I do appreciate all of your impute, it is a nice chance from, 'I like update now', and that really isn't old, (looks at birth certificate) its just a lot older than me!  
Kitsune Diva  
Ritsu Bento  
Punkgoddess  
K.A.W.  
JMHodges  
Kira the Mizu Ryuu  
An-idiot-nicknamed-Kagome  
Sweet-angel-Kagome


	5. Chapter 5

I HAVE GOTTEN OVER 1,600 HITS ON THIS STORY, BUT ONLY 128 REVIEWS! DAMN IT PEOPLE REVIEW!

Kagome began to read down the list of the top 12 finalists, committing each name to memory.

**1. Vash Trigun**

**2. Hero Yuy**

**3. Koki Kugyo**

**4. Kikyo Myona**

**5. Fai Tsubasa**

**6. Kagura Kuno**

**7. Jakotsuu Naraku**

**8. Yuu Matsuura**

**9. Lacus Clyne**

**10. Duo Gundam**

**11. Mimori Scryed**

**12. Kagome Higurashi**

**ALL 12 FINALISTS ARE TO MEET IN ROOM 178 AT 4:00**

The moment Kagome saw her name printed on the list she began to jump up and down while clapping her hands and screaming like a madwoman, she was so ecstatic that she had managed to make it to the top 12, the best of the best.

As soon as Kagome escaped from the mob that was still crowding around the final list of the top 12 finalists, she ran to the breakfast room to tell her friends the news.

"Kagome did you make it?" Eri asked as soon as Kagome was within earshot.

After getting no response from Kagome who was staring at the breakfast buffet as if it was a dream come true, Yumi yelled at her, "WHO MADE IT TO THE TOP 12?"

"Umm… those croissants and glazed doughnuts look scrumptious, I'm famished!" Kagome chirped as she ignored Eri and Yumi and went to the buffet to laid her plate full of croissants and every type of doughnut that they had, sat down and joined Shippo in enjoying the fabulous breakfast that was complementary.

Eri and Yumi exchanged looks and suddenly jumped onto Kagome, causing her to fall backwards on the ground and drop her chocolate glazed doughnut.

"Damn it Kagome, we aren't going to let you up until you tell us if you made it to the top twelve or not, now SPILL IT!" Eri yelled while Yumi shook Kagome senseless.

Shippo, meanwhile simply watched in amusement while eating the rest of Kagome's chocolate glazed doughnuts while she was. …indisposed.

"Of course I made it to the top twelve you idiots let me up so I can eat my doughnuts, I'M STARVING!"

As soon as Shippo heard this he became pale and suddenly dashed out of the room before Kagome could discover the unfortunate fate of her beloved doughnuts and kill him.

When Sesshomaru arrived in the breakfast room that morning, he found it to be far to loud for his delicate ears and promptly left to go to a nearby café to indulge in one of the few luxuries that he allowed himself.

"Hello, welcome to Starbucks! What would you like to order? Our daily special is Chocolate vanilla flavored coffee beans, grown and ground in the Philippines to perfection." The woman behind to cash register said to Sesshomaru in one quick breath.

"I would like a caramel frappachino, and one cinnamon roll." Sesshomaru said quickly ignoring the irritating woman who asked if he wanted anything else to go with that.

"Your total comes to be $7.54, thank you for coming to Starbucks, come again soon!"

Sesshomaru sat down at a table in a corner of the café, so that he was totally isolated from everyone, and began to immerse himself in the wonders of the caramel frappachino, and didn't even notice when someone joined him at his table.

"Hello Sesshomaru, I see that you still like those frappachinos." Kagura said as she sipped her grande sized latte, holding a blueberry scone in her other hand.

"What are you doing here talking to me you whore?" Sesshomaru said as the happiness brought to him by his frappachino abruptly left him when his cheating ex-girlfriend began to talk to him.

"To apologize, you jerk."

"What is there to apologize for you broke up with me so you could openly sleep with Naraku, and now that he has declared bankruptcy, you want to apologize to me in hopes that I will take you back with open arms?" Sesshomaru spat out trying to control his anger.

"Why do you always assume the worst in people?" Kagura yelled at him, receiving the attention of everyone in Starbucks.

"Stop screaming wench, I assume the worst in people because people I think I can love and trust stab me in the back." Sesshomaru said wishing that he had some alcohol right about now.

"I was foolish, I wasn't thinking properly, can't we just go back to way things were before Sesshy darling?" Kagura asked, making sure that her cleavage was beautifully displayed.

"At east we agree on one thing." Sesshomaru muttered just loud enough for Kagura to hear him.

"Yes! I knew you would forgive me, now what restaurant…" Kagura was saying before Sesshomaru cut her off.

"I am not getting back together with you whore."

"But you just said…"

"That I agreed with you." Sesshomaru said smirking; he loved playing mind games with idiots.

"So doesn't that mean that we are back together? Now stop being so stubborn and where are we going to…." Kagura was saying when Sesshomaru interrupted her once again.

"No, I agreed with you in the sense that you were foolish and weren't thinking clearly, I have no intention in getting back together with a backstabbing bitch such as yourself." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura's face grew bright red and she ran out of Starbucks with her latte and scone in hand, leaving Sesshomaru to his frappachino.

'_Damn it, I thought that he **would** just take me back, now what the hell am I supposed to do, I ran through Naraku's money in a matter of weeks, I guess that I will just have to keep getting closer to Sesshomaru, just enough so that he will change his will back to the way it was before, and then I will be set for life.'_ Kagura thought as she walked back to the hotel.

'_I can't believe the nerve of her, she just walks out of my life to sleep with someone else, and then as soon as she tires of them, she comes crawling back to me, what the hell goes through her head? When she tried to seduce me back by flashing her cleavage it made me realize how, I don't care for her anymore, and besides, that Higurashi woman, Kagome, has a far better body than her.'_ Sesshomaru thought a brief flash of shock flashed on his face as he realized what he had thought.

'_Where did that thoughts come from? I mean, she does have a better body, but I only noticed that because I am a judge for the contest, that is the only reason that I am thinking about her gorgeous body.'_ He was so deep in this argument in his head that he didn't notice that luscious body he was thinking about appear right in front of him and sit down with a caramel frappachino and a cinnamon roll in hand.

"Umm... Mr. Tashio?" Kagome nervously said hoping that she hadn't caught him at a bad time.

"Please call me Sesshomaru, Ms. Higurashi, what do you want?" He said taking note with approval at her choice in drink and food, as well as her simple outfit, a pair of light blue faded jeans, that fit her legs and ass perfectly, a pair of black Chucks, and a camouflage t-shirt that had a monkey on it that said 'Major Attitude'.

Kagome smirked at this, noticing that they had bought the exact same food and drink, and of course noticing Sesshomaru's outfit, of a simple white muscle t-shirt, and a pair of black sweatpants that showed off his beautiful ass.

"Fine, but only if you call me Kagome, otherwise I feel like an old lady."

"Anyway **Kagome**," Sesshomaru said with an emphasis on her name, enjoying the slight blush that crossed her face when he did so, "What did you come here to talk about?"

"To thank you."

"Why, you only made it to the top twelve thanks to your talent, so why are you thanking me?"

"Because without you I wouldn't have made it this far, that's why." Kagome said getting frustrated, and running a hand through her wavy hair.

"Explain yourself." Sesshomaru snapped getting thoroughly irritated with Kagome.

"At the auditions, when I was about to walk out, and refuse the chance to go to Hokkaido, you stopped me, you said that you thought that I had enough talent to succeed in this contest, and that my friends wouldn't expect for me to go to Hokkaido if I got accepted, so thank you, without you I wouldn't be here right now." Kagome said standing up and bowing in respect as she turned to go.

"Wait."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because there are no other open tables, and one should sit down to enjoy a caramel frappachino and cinnamon roll." Sesshomaru said delicately ripping off a piece of his cinnamon roll, and putting it in his mouth, accidentally getting a piece of icing on the corner of his lips.

'_Damn I want to kiss him' _Kagome thought that mentally slapped herself for the traitorous thought of hers as she sat down opposite Sesshomaru and licked off some of the caramel that was on top of her frappachino causing Sesshomaru to wonder what it would be like to kiss her, to caress her tongue with his own before he promptly kicked himself to get the thought of that out of his head.

"Thank you again then."

"You're welcome, I suppose." Sesshomaru said as they continued to eat and drink in a comfortable silence.

Back at the hotel Inu-yasha was forced to get up from watching the Simpsons, just as Lisa got shrunk down into the world that she had created from her tooth, thanks to a knock on his hotel door.

"Hello? Kikyo Myona? What the hell are you doing here, and dressed in a bikini?" Inu-yasha asked confused, which was his normal state of mind.

"I wanted to thank you properly for allowing me to be in the top 12." Kikyo said starting to undress, in order to seduce him, to ensure her success.

"We really shouldn't do…" Inu-yasha was interrupted by Kikyo's lips being pressed against his own and kissing him passionately while pushing him into his hotel room and onto his bed, while closing the door, and undressing both of them. (You all know what they are going to do, and I kind of want to keep it rated T for now at least.)

Promptly at four o'clock, everyone on the top 12, Sesshomaru, Inu-yasha, Sango and Miroku, were all gathered in room 178 to hear why they all had to have a meeting.

"Why are we here when I could be with my boyfriend?" Jakotsuu asked as he licked his lips with all the thoughts of the things he and Bankotsu could do together.

"Well, we all wanted to congratulate you for managing to make it this far in the competition, but from this point on, many of you will have to do a lot better in order to succeed, we are looking for a person who can sing a variety of songs, dance, has a commanding presence, and a good personality." Sango said as she smoothed the bottom of her velvet skirt down.

"Unfortunately, from here on out, none of the judges can eliminate you, the viewers will call in and vote for their favorite or favorites (I will use your reviews to help me decide who gets eliminated! So review!)" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"And the point of this was what?" Duo asked while tossing his long braid behind him.

"To tell you when the live performance is, and what type of music you have to sing." Sango answered quickly before Sesshomaru could snap at him.

"You will all have four days to memorize and perfect the song of your choice, don't forget that in three days we will have a dress rehearsal with the musicians though!" Miroku chirped.

"WHAT TYPE OF MUSIC DO WE HAVE TO SING?" The top 12 contestants yelled simultaneously scaring the crap out of Sango, Miroku, and Inu-yasha.

"You will be singing 70's disco music!" Miroku said quickly so no one would hurt him.

"How will we know what songs we can sing?" Kagome asked.

"A folder of available music has already been delivered to your new rooms, and no one's folder has the same music as anyone else." Sesshomaru said kindly to her, much to everyone's surprise.

"What do you mean, 'new rooms'?" Kagura asked once what Sesshomaru said had soaked into her tiny little brain.

"Everyone has their own room, to ensure that there will be no sabotage, or cheating." Inu-yasha snapped while getting out his handy flask of vodka and taking a long swig from it.

"Is that all? Good, tomorrow, each one of you have a meeting with the three of us to tell us what song you have chosen, so that we can approve it, and get the appropriate musicians for you, now here are your new keys, so you had better all get going to find a song to sing!" Sango said handing out room keys to everyone as they left the room.

20 REVIEWS PLEASE!

I WILL ACCEPT SONG IDEAS, PLEASE INCLUDE THE LYRICS IF YOU DO SUGGEST A SONG, AS WELL AS THE ORIGINAL SINGER, AND NAME OF SONG, AND THE NAME OF WHO YOU WANT TO SING THE SONG.

I WILL ALSO USE YOUR REVIEWS TO HELP MY DECISIONS OF WHO WILL GET ELIMINATED, SO REVIEW!

REIVEW!

 

THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY, LOYAL REVIEWERS!

**Kira the Mizu Ryuu  
L1L Dumie TK  
Ruby Rose of the Black Blood  
Eternity of Tears  
The Black Demoness**  
**Mizuiro Snow**… Sakura is from cardcaptors!  
**Sweet-single  
Queen-of-the-Shadow  
****Lady of the West  
****DarkMage6  
****Ninja-Wizard  
****Klgirls**... sorry, Kikyo is important in the plot  
**Hell Chaos Angel  
****Dark Priestess of Hell  
****Mimiru  
****Hinomoto  
****Demoness of the black Wolves  
****Vampress Kiss  
****Serenity girl 13  
****Bus Buddie  
****Shin-Tari  
****ILOVEInuyasha07  
****Natasha  
****Serena-Demon-Goddess  
****Pyroangel7  
****Auron's Fan  
****People Hate me  
****K.A.W.  
****Hinomoto  
****Midnight  
****Inu-babe666  
****Fanged Girl  
****Jiniji  
Inuyshalvr1324166**


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY GUYS, I SAID I WAS DOING A DISCO THEME

KELLY CLARKSON AND GWEN STEFANI MUSIC DOESN'T HELP ME!

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO GAVE ME SONG IDEAS, I HAD ALREADY PICKED OUT WHO WOULD SING WHAT SONG, BUT I DID CHANGE ONE OR TWO OF THE SONGS BECAUSE I LIKED YOUR IDEAS BETTER!

PYROANGEL7, YOU AND I THINK SO ALIKE I HAD CHOSEN SEVERAL OF THOSE SONGS FOR THE CONTESTANTS BEFORE I HAD EVEN POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER, WE SHOULD BE GOOD FRIENDS!

Chapter 6

Kagome looked at her room key as she left the meeting, 'hmm, room 378, that's on the third floor right by the buffet, yes! More chocolate doughnuts for me!' She thought happily as the elevator took her up to the third floor.

"360, 368, 374, here we are 378!" Kagome muttered to herself as she slid the card down the lock and opened her door.

"Holy crap, I got a suite!" Kagome yelled happily as she ran to the king sized bed and began jumping while thinking.

'I know that this hotel has six suites, each of the judges have one, and Miroku has one so that only leaves tow and I got one of them, wow, how did that happen? I wonder who was in charge of giving each of us our rooms.' Kagome thought as she finally fell off of the bed and took a good look at her room.

There was a king sized canopy bed with solid wood bedside table on each side of the bed, a black leather sofa that faced a plasma screen T.V., and a small kitchen that contained a stove, microwave, and a dishwasher, and there was a small kitchen table that had four chairs around it, one on each side of the table, and then Kagome walked into her bathroom, and squealed with happiness.

The entire bathroom was made of a rose colored marble, and there was even a Jacuzzi!

"Yes! God, I love this room, and I don't have to share it with any prima donnas, Huzzah!" Kagome said while she did her little happy dance, while still wondering who had given her the suite.

Sesshomaru walked into his suite while wondering if her had done the right thing, giving Kagome the other suite that was on his floor, the hotel had three floors, and each floor had two suites, but what on Earth had possessed him to give the other suite on **_his_** floor to her?

**'You know why'**

'Who are you?'

**'The conscience that you locked up remember?'**

'Ahhhh, yes but why are you here and why are you talking to this Sesshomaru'

**'Because you're a jackass'**

'WHAT DID YOU CALL THE GREAT SESSHOMARU?'

**'A jackass, you like her, that's why you gave her the suite on the same floor as you, so you could see more often.'**

'Preposterous, why should I think about a thing like that?'

**'Because you like her'**

'I don't like a human'

**'But you do, and she is very talented'**

'Like hell she is'

**'She's smart, talented, feisty, and of course sexy'**

'She is a human'

**'So…your point is what?'**

'Go away'

**'Okay'  
****  
**At hearing this, Sesshomaru sighed in relief that the pain in that ass of a conscience was gone, and walked into his gray black marble bathroom, stripped, and got into his Jacuzzi allowing the bubbles to soak away his thoughts.

As Kagome walked out of her lovely bathroom after taking a nice long bath in her Jacuzzi, she noticed that the light on her phone was on so she walked over to it, and pressed play and put it on speakerphone so she could listen to it while she dried her body off.

"Hello Kagome" As soon as she heard that voice her entire body froze in fear.

"You are MINE! Never forget that, I watched your performance on Japanese Idol, and I know why you sang that song for your auditions, but no matter what you do, or where you go I will find you, and it will be easy since I know which hotel all the contestants are staying at, I will see you soon, MY Kagome."

And with that the phone clicked off, and the only sound that could be heard was Kagome sitting on the floor rocking her body back and forth while crying loudly. Half an hour later, when Eri, Yumi and Shippo came into the room, because Kagome had left the door unlocked, they found her still crying.

"Kagome, are you all right? What the hell happened to you? Yumi asked the sight of Kagome crying scared the hell out of her, because after being abused by Hojo, Kagome became one of the strongest people that she knew, to see her crying on the ground helpless like this was horrible.

All Kagome could manage to do was point to the phone, which was still blinking its red light, signaling that the message was still there.

After Eri, Yumi, and Shippo heard the message their worry for their best friend grew, no one wanted a repeat of what had happened all those years ago.

"Maybe you could get a restraining order against him?" Shippo suggested.

"He knows where I AM GUYS!" Kagome yelled, "Because you guys signed me up to do Japanese Idol, and the whole country knows where we are and what hotel we are staying at, damn it all to hell, what the fuck am I supposed to do!"

"Don't worry Kagome, if someone is with you at all times then Hojo wont get a chance to hurt you, why don't Yumi and I, stay here with you in your suite, so that you won't be alone, okay?" Eri asked hesitantly.

"All right, thanks guys I don't know what I would do without you guys here with me, Eri, Yumi why don't you get your clothes and makeup, and bring it all up here and get yourselves settled in, that okay with you Shippo?" She asked to the very quiet Kitsune.

"Hell yes, I get my own girl free bedroom!"

Unknown to the four of them inside Kagome's suite, Sesshomaru was walking past her room and heard the entire thing, the message that her ex-boyfriend had left her, everything, and what worried him the most, was that he was worried for her safety, her well-being. Never before had he cared about others, and these feeling that Kagome Higurashi brought out, truly scared him.

To satisfy his curiosity about this 'Hojo' character, he whipped out his cell phone once he was safely away from the hotel, where he was confident that no one would overhear his conversation, and called his ancient family servant, Jaken Mejia.

"Hello, Tashio residence, this is Jaken, how may I be of service to you today?" came a croaking voice over the phone, that made even Sesshomaru wince.

"Jaken, its Sesshomaru, I want you to look up information about a Hojo Miho, and I want it faxed to my hotel room in two hours, understood?"

"Yes, master it is an honor to serve one as holy as you milord, whatever you say shall be done!"

Two hours later when Sesshomaru went back to his hotel suite to change before the group dinner with all the contestants, he found a think file waiting for him on his bed, which he promptly picked up and began reading as he sat down in one of his leather chairs.

Name: Hojo Gion Miho 

**Age: 25**

**Gender: Male**

**Crimes:**

**1995: Assault on a 24-year-old woman sent to juvenile detention for a year and a half.**

**1997: Domestic violence beat his mother and sister, sent back to juvenile detention for one year, and two years in jail, once he turned eighteen, but was released early on parole for good behavior.**

**2002: Domestic violence, beat girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi nearly to death, sent to jail for a three years.**

Sesshomaru sat back in disgust, to think that Kagome had gone through something so painful and to betrayed like that, must have been hell for her, 'But this Hojo, no wonder she was so scared of him, if he found her, he would kill her without hesitation, damn! I will ask the hotel to beef up security while we are here, nothing will happen to her while **_I _**am here to protect her.' He thought pushing the question of why he was so concerned about her safety to the back of his mind.

The next day each of the twelve contestants met with the judges and all of their song choices were approved and the musicians needed were contacted and brought to the hotel and the dress rehearsal went without a hitch, and finally the night where if the top 12 contestants stayed or not was up to Japan liking them or not.

"HELLO JAPAN! This is your sexy announcer Miroku Houshi and this is the first episode of Japanese Idol where you decide who gets to go home and who gets to stay. After each performance, I will give you the phone numbers to call if you want to cote for that person, but the phone lines do not open until after the show is over!"

"Now for your first singer tonight, chosen randomly, is DUO MAXWELL singing and old favorite…Y.M.C.A!

Dou came bounding out onto the stage with his braid swinging out behind him, wearing skin tight leather pants, and a sequined red flowing shirt, and he began singing as soon as he hit the center stage.

_**Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
**__**I said, young man,  
**__**Pick yourself off the ground.  
**__**I said, young man,  
**__**'Cause you're in this new town  
**__**There's no need to be unhappy.**_

_**Young man, there's a place you can go.  
**__**I said, young man, when you're short on your dough.  
**__**You can stay there, and I'm sure you will find  
**__**Many ways to have a good time.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
**__**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything  
**__**For you men to enjoy,  
**__**You can hang out with all the boys...**_

_**Y-M-C-A.  
**__**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
**__**You can do whatever you feel...**_

_**Young man, are you listening to me?  
**__**I said, young man, what do you want to be?  
**__**I said, young man, you can make life a dream.  
**__**But you got to know this one thing!**_

_**No man does it all by himself.  
**__**I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf,  
**__**And just go there, to the Y-M-C-A.  
**__**I'm sure they can help you today.  
**__**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
**__**You can hang out with all the boys...**_

_**Y-M-C-A.  
**__**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**You can get yourself cleaned, you can have a good meal,  
**__**You can do whatever you feel...  
**_

_**Young man, I was once in your shoes.  
**__**I said, I was down and out with the blues.**_

_**I felt no man cared if I was alive.  
**__**I felt the whole world was so tight...  
**__**That's when someone walked up to me,  
**__**And said, young man, take a walk up the street.**_

_**There's a place there called the Y-M-C-A.  
**__**They can start you back on your way.  
**__**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.  
**__**It's fun to stay at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**They have everything for you men to enjoy,  
**__**You can hang out with all the boys...**_

_**Y-M-C-A...  
You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**Young man, young man, there's no need to feel down.  
**__**Young man, young man, get yourself off the ground.**_

_**Y-M-C-A ...  
**__**You'll find it at the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**Young man, there's no need to feel down.  
**__**Young man, get yourself off the ground.**_

_**Y-M-C-A ...  
**__**Just go to the Y-M-C-A.**_

_**Young man, young man, are you listening to me?  
**__**Young man, young man, what do you wanna be?**_

"BRAVO! That was superb Duo, folks the number to vote for Duo Maxwell is 1-800-IDOL-01!"Miroku yelled into the microphone to be heard over the screaming fans.

"Now we have the talented, charming, Lacus Clyne! Who will be singing another disco favorite, Lady Marmelaide!

And with that Lacus walked out on stage wearing a pair of blue jean bellbottom pants, and a tight fitting tie-die tube top and began singing, her voice amazing everyone.

_**Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister  
**__**Hey Sister, Go Sister, Soul Sister, Go Sister**_

_**He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans  
Struttin' her stuff on the street  
She said 'Hello,  
hey Joe, you wanna give it a go?**_

_**  
'Mmmm Hmmm Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da (?)  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
**_

_**He savored her cool  
while she freshed up  
That boy drank all that magnolia wine  
on the black satin sheets where  
he started to freak**_

_**  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Here  
Mocca chocalata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade**_

_**  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Heh, Heh, Hehhhh**_

_**  
Seeing her skin**_

_**Feeling silky smooth  
Colour of cafe au lait  
made the savage beast inside  
Roaring till it cried  
**__**More, More, More**_

_**  
Now he's at home doing 9 to 5  
Living his brave life of lies  
But when he turns off to sleep  
All memories keep More, More, More**_

_**  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya Da Da Da  
Gitchi Gitchi Ya Ya here  
Mocca chocolata Ya Ya  
Creole Lady Marmalade**_

**_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir?  
Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?  
Voulez-vous couchez avec moi ce soir?  
Creole Lady Marmalade!_**

"Thank you Lacus, folks, if you want to vote for Lacus the number to call is 1-800-IDOL-02." Miroku yelled, as he was careful not to grope Lacus, so he didn't get fired.

"And now ladies and gentleman, we have Hero Yuy, who will be singing, BORN TO BE ALIVE!"

As soon as his name was announced Hero strutted out on stage and every woman swooned, he was wearing a pair of leather pants that looked like they were a second skin they were that tight, and fit beautifully, and began to sing and move around the stage showing off his amazing abs.

_**We were born to be alive  
We were born to be alive  
Born, born to be alive  
**__**(Born to be alive)  
**_

_**Yes we were born  
born  
born  
**__**(Born to be alive)  
**_

_**People ask me why  
I never find a place to stop  
And settle down, down, down**_

__

I never wanted all those things  
People need to justify  
Their lives, lives, lives

But we were born  
born  
Born to be alive  
(Born to be alive)

Yes we were born  
born  
born  
(Born to be alive)

It's good to be alive  
To be alive  
To be alive  
It's good to be alive  
To be alive  
_**To be alive  
**__**It's good to be alive  
Time was on my side  
**_

_**WhenI was running down the street  
It was no fine, fine, fine  
A suitcase and an old guitar  
**__**It's all i need to occupy  
A mind like mine  
**_

_**Yes we were born  
**__**Born  
Born  
(Born to be alive)**_

_**Yes we were born  
**__**Born  
**__**Born  
(Born to be alive)**_

_**Yes we were  
**__**Born  
**__**Born  
Born to be alive  
(Born to be alive)**_

_**Yes we were born  
**__**Born  
**__**Born  
(Born to be alive)  
**_

_**Yes we were born  
Born to be alive  
**__**(Born to be alive)  
**_

_**Yes we were born  
**__**Born  
**__**Born  
(Born to be alive)  
Born  
**__**Born to be alive  
(Born to be alive)  
Yes we were born  
**__**Born  
**__**Born  
(Born to be alive)  
Born  
**__**Born to be alive!**_

"Thank you Man! That was Hero Yuy, and if you want to vote for him the number is 1-800-IDOLS-03"

"Next lucky person to come up here will be Kagome Higurashi! Singing I will Survive! Give her a warm welcome!"

20 REVIEWS PLEASE!

I FELT 10 PAGES WAS ENOUGH FOR NOW, I AM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I HAD TOO MANY APPOINTMENTS TO GO TO AND I HAD TO CLEAN THE HOUSE, IT IS A HALF-MILLION DOLLAR HOUSE, IT TAKES TIME!

GIVE ME SONG IDEAS, THEME SUGGESTIONS, WHO YOU WANT TO STAY OR GO!

Thank you all of my lovely charming reviewers!

Ninja-Wizards

XAnIme-Dorkx

Lildevil0644

Angel Assain

Kari Mezmaru

Midnight 972

Shin-Tari

Inuyashlvr1324166

Klgirls

K.A.W.

Natasha

Lady of the West 15

Bus Buddie

ILOVEInuyasha07

DarkMage6

Ruby Rose of the Black Blood

Demoness of the Black Wolves

Auron's Fan

Sweet-single

Queen-of-the-Shadow

Serena-demon-goddess-

Dark priestess of hell

Tera Earth

XxDarkFirexX

Kougagurllover123

Kitsune Thief

Staphanie

Eternity of Tears

Ebony-Bloody-Tears

Lunasun72

Akyea

Hinomoto

Vampress Kiss

Anime Wiz

Fun Fun Joy Joy

Sesshomaru Girl

Fanas Girl

Chibi Horsewoman

Hermione

Midnight


End file.
